Kuroko no Basuke: Halloween Special (Rewrite)
by LegendaryTriad010203
Summary: Something really bad happened so I'll post it again. Seirin High's Basketball Team are making a Halloween Party in the gym. Everyone is invited, said Riko, but they didn't know that Kuroko told some other people. Note: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke: Halloween Special**

**Summary: Seirin High's Basketball Team are making a Halloween Party in the gym. Everyone is invited, said Riko, but they didn't know that Kuroko told some other people. Note: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, but I do own Seirin's principal, Suzuki Reiji**

* * *

Seirin Basketball Team, were just practicing…as usual. A lot of shots they made, Hook Shots, Meteor Jams, Clutch Shots, 3-pointers, and Phantom Shots, it was a battle between First years and Second Years. Suddenly, Riko walked in the gym.

"Oi couch, you're late" Hyuuga said, "Did you got into detention or something"

"Nope" Riko said with a smile

'She's smiling, there's something going to be a horror for us' everyone thought except Kuroko, he doesn't mind at all.

"Then why are you late then?" Tsucchida asked

"I was called to the principal's office" Riko said

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

Riko was the only one left, because she was cleaners for the whole week, when suddenly, a teacher called her outside her classroom.

"Aida Riko, come to the principal's office after you are done" the teacher said

"Huh" Riko looked at the teacher, "H-Hai, sensei" 'What did I do' Riko thought

After cleaning the classroom, she headed out to the principal's office. When she knocked the door, she heard the voice of her principal.

"Come in"

She then walked inside and asked, "Sensei said you wanted to see me?"

"That's right" Suzuki said

"May I ask why?" Riko said in a little terrified voice

"Is the gym free on Friday?" Suzuki asked

"Um…Hai" Riko answered

"Good" Suzuki said

"Why are you asking about the gym?" Riko asked

"Because there will be a Halloween party on Friday in school" Suzuki explained, "We need to find a place to have it so we asked you if the gym is okay to be used on Friday"

"About the party, are the students here in Seirin only invited?" Riko asked

"No, you can invite someone else" Suzuki said

"Oh…" Riko said, "Wait…what?!"

"The other students can invite other people in the party" Suzuki said,

"Hai"

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"So…you are saying, we can invite 'anyone' to come" Kagami said

"Yes, Bakagami" Riko said, "I just told you, didn't I"

'Maybe I should invite 'them' ' Kuroko thought

"All right" Riko said, "Let's continue practicing"

* * *

**OUTSIDE SEIRIN**

Kuroko walked to the front of the school, while he was walking, he saw…

"KUROKOCCHI!"

…Kise

"Kise-kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked

"I came here to walk you home" Kise answered

"Okay" Kuroko said as he walks with Kise.

"Kurokocchi, what have you been doing lately?" Kise asked

"Playing basketball" Kuroko said

"Besides that" Kise said

"Our school is having a Halloween Party, so I…" Kuroko said

"KUROKOCCHI CAN I COME? PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE" Kise yelled while begging his former instructor

"Kise-kun, I was about to say that you, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun, and Momoi-san are invited" Kuroko said

"Really?!" Kise said, "Arigato Kurokocchi"

"You're welcome Kise-kun…" Kuroko said, "But please let me go, I…can't…breathe" as he is being hugged by Kise

"Oh…Gomen Nasai, Kurokocchi" Kise quickly apologize

"It's okay, Kise-kun" Kuroko said

"Speaking of which…when will you tell the others?" Kise asked

"I will tell them when I get home" Kuroko said

"Can I invite Kasamatsu-senpai" Kise asked

"Couch said we can invite anyone" Kuroko said, "so…I guess it's okay"

"Arigato Kurokocchi" Kise said as he hugs Kuroko again

"I…can't…breathe" Kuroko said

"Gomen" Kise said, "Huh…we're here"

"Arigat, Kise-kun" Kuroko said, "Do you like to come in"

"Hai"

* * *

**INSIDE KUROKO'S HOUSE**

Kuroko and Kise went inside and put their stuff down. Kise went to the Dining room, while Kuroko went to his bedroom to change his clothes. After Kuroko change his clothes, he went to the Kitchen to cook for his friend. After cooking, Kuroko placed the food to the table.

"Woah, Kurokocchi you're a fantastic cook"

"Arigato, Kise-kun" Kuroko thanked

"Speaking of which, where are your parents?" Kise asked

"They're not home" Kuroko said, "They're *overseas workers"

"Oh" Kise said

"Anyways…let's eat now" Kuroko said

After dinner, Kise helped Kuroko wash the dishes.

"Kurokocchi, after this you're going to call the others, right?" Kise asked

"Hai"

"Can I also call them?" Kise asked

"Hai"

"Arigato" Kise said

Kuroko agreed he'll call Akashi, Midorima, and Momoi, while Kise will call Aomine and Murasakibara.

* * *

_KUROKO_

Kuroko first call/ texted Momoi

To: Momoi-san  
Fr: Kuroko

Subject: A Halloween Party

Konbawa Momoi-san, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but I'm inviting you to come to Seirin's Halloween Party. My couch said, I can invite anyone, so I'm inviting you.

Next, he called Midorima.

To: Midorima-kun  
Fr: Kuroko

Subject: A Halloween Party

Konbawa Midorima-kun, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but I'm inviting you to come to Seirin's Halloween Party. My couch said, I can invite anyone, so I'm inviting you. You can also invite someone else if you want.

Lastly, Akashi

To: Akashi-kun  
Fr: Kuroko

Subject: A Halloween Party

Konbawa Akashi-kun, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but I'm inviting you to come to Seirin's Halloween Party. My couch said, I can invite anyone, so I'm inviting you.

* * *

_KISE_

Kise started calling Murasakibara

To: Murasakibaracchi  
Fr: Kise

Subject: A Halloween Party

Konbawa Murasakibaracchi, Kurokocchi's school is having a Halloween party, he said, you're invited. He also said, you can bring anyone.

Lastly, Aomine

To: Aominecchi  
Fr: Kise

Subject: A Halloween Party

Konbawa Aominecchi, Kurokocchi's school is having a Halloween party, he said, you're invited. He also said, you can bring anyone.

* * *

Both of them, each received texts

* * *

_KUROKO_

Fr: Momoi-san  
To: Kuroko

ReSubject: A Halloween Party

Konbawa to you to, Tetsu-kun. Of course I'll be going to your school's Halloween Party. Text me again where will we meet so we can find costumes

Fr: Midorima-kun  
To: Kuroko

ReSubject: A Halloween Party

Thank you for inviting me, Kuroko. I will go to your school's Halloween Party. I will bring Takao if that's okay with you.

Fr: Akashi-kun  
To: Kuroko

ReSubject: A Halloween Party

Thank you Tetsuya for inviting me to your school's Halloween Party. If we are going to look for costumes, we can meet at your house tomorrow.

* * *

_KISE_

Fr: Murasakibaracchi  
To: Kise

ReSubject: A Halloween Party

I will go to Kuro-chin's school's Halloween Party. I will bring Muro-chin. Are we going to look for costumes. Text me again if we are going shopping

Fr: Aominecchi  
To: Kise

ReSubject: A Halloween Party

I will go. Tell me where are we going to meet to find costumes

"So what did they say?" Kuroko asked

"They said, they'll come. Murasakibaracchi is bringing 'Muro-chin'. They also want to know where are we going to meet if we are going to buy costumes" Kise said

"Akashi-kun, said we're going to meet up in my house tomorrow" Kuroko said

"Okay. I'll text them again" Kise said

After they text them again, Kise went home and Kuroko stayed to clean the house.

* * *

**Hey all! Thanks for reading the first chapter. Remember to vote the poll I put in my profile.**

***overseas workers**

**In the first fanfiction Finding Tetsuya 2, I mentioned Kuroko's parents are overseas workers**

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Half day plus shopping**

**The Generation of Miracles walked inside the mall. Then after a few minutes…**

**"KISE PLEASE SIGN MY NOTEBOOK"**

**"NO SIGN MINE"**

**"NO MINE"**

**"MINE"**

**…a lot of fans of Kise attacked him**

**"AHHHHHHH! KUROKOCCHI! MOMOICCHI! MIDORIMACCHI! AOMINECCHI! MURASAKIBARACCHI! AKASHICCHI! HELP MEEEEEEEE" Kise yelled**

**Omake**

**"Arigato Kurokocchi" Kise said as he hugs Kuroko again**

**"I…can't…breathe" Kuroko said. Then suddenly faints**

**"AAAAHHHHHHHH! KUROKOCCHI PLEASE WAKE UP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE BY THE HANDS OF AKASHICCHI" "KUROKOCCHI PLEASE WAKE UPPPPPP"**

**Then suddenly, his phone rang**

**Fr: Akashicchi  
To: Kise**

**Subject: Die**

**Prepare your death, Ryouta. I know you killed Tetsuya**

**"GGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke: Halloween Special**

**Summary: Seirin High are making a Halloween Party in the gym. Everyone is invited, said Riko, but they didn't know that Kuroko told some other people. Note: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

_KUROKO'S HOUSE_

Kuroko woke up and looked at his surroundings. He looked at his pet dog, Tetsuya #2, who was right beside him, waking up. He walked to the bathroom to take a bath. After taking a bath, he quickly changed his clothes because he's almost late, for us it's early because it's just 6:30, school starts at 7:30, but for him he's late.

_SEIRIN HIGH_

Kuroko walked with his dog, #2 to school. He dropped him off to his friend, ***Masuko Jusuke.**

_CLASSROOM_

Physics are going, when suddenly, the announcer announced, "GOOD MORNING MY DEAR STUDENTS, THIS IS YOUR PRINCIPAL SPEAKING. I HAVE GOOD NEWS FOR ALL OF YOU, TOMORROW, THERE WILL BE NO CLASSES…"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY"

"…AND ALSO TODAY, IS HALF DAY…"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY"

"…BECAUSE TOMORROW YOU'LL BE COMING HERE WEAR A COSTUME AND WE'LL BE CELEBRATING A HALLOWEEN PARTY. I ADVISE YOU TO GO HOME AND PREPARE FOR WHAT WILL YOU WEAR. BE IN THE SCHOOL AT EXACTLY 6:00 PM. OH BEFORE I ALSO FORGET…YOU CAN BRING ANYONE ELSE TOO. THANK YOU "

"Yes best day ever"

"What should I wear?"

"Let's go to the mall, ******-chan"

"All right settle down. Settle down" the teacher said, "You'll be dismissed after this subject. Only a few more minutes you can all go home. Prepare your things now"

"Oi Kuroko, want to walk home" Kagami asked his light

"Arigato, Kagami-kun…" Kuroko thanked. Suddenly his phone rang. It was a text from Akashi.

Fr: Akashi-kun  
To: Kuroko

Subject: Meeting

I believe your school is half-day Tetsuya. Stay in your school and wait us there. We'll be picking you up

When Kuroko read the text, he wonder why Akashi and the others are picking him up. He then looked at Kagami, and said, "but…I need to do something else. Gomen Nasai"

"Oh…it's fine Kuroko" Kagami said

* * *

_OUTSIDE_

'I wonder why is Kuroko not walking home with me' Kagami wondered, 'He usually walks home with me if there's an half day? So why would he…' Kagami then saw Kuroko sitting by himself outside the school, "Oi, Kuro…"

Suddenly, a limo came in. Then a butler, came out.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, we are terribly sorry for being late" the butler said

"It's okay, Furasawa-kun" Kuroko said to the butler, now known as Furasawa

"If you go inside here, we'll not get caught by the traffic…again" Furasawa said as he opened the door to the limo

"Arigato" Kuroko thanked

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise said as he hugged immediately his friend

"Kise-kun…can't…breathe" Kuroko said

'Kise is also there' Kagami thought

"Oi Kise stop hugging Tetsu. You might kill him" Aomine said to Kise

"YOU'RE SO MEAN AOMINECCHI" Kise said as he starts crying

"Ryouta, I order you to stop crying" Akashi said

'Aomine and Akashi are also there' Kagami thought again

"Tetsu-kun, come sit next to me" Momoi said as she pats an empty seat next to Akashi

"Arigato, Momoi-san" Kuroko thanked as he sits down

'And Momoi is also there' Kagami said in a sarcastic way

"Oh I almost forgot" Kuroko said, "I'll be right back" as he runs to the gym to get…

"Arf"

…#2

"You almost forgot about #2 Kuroko" Masuko said

"Arigato, Masuko-kun" Kuroko thanked as he gets his dog

"Arf"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Masuko-kun" Kuroko said as he runs back to the limo.

* * *

_INSIDE THE LIMO_

"Tetsuya, what did you forget?" Akashi asked

"I forgot #2" Kuroko replied

"Arf"

"Awww…who's a good dog? Who is? Who is?" Kise played #2

"Arf. Arf"

"That's right. It's you of course" Kise said

'Maybe Kise will wear a dog outfit in the Halloween Party' Aomine thought

"Are your schools in half-day also?" Kuroko asked

"My school, has a water leak, so we don't have classes until next week" Kise said

"Today is a school holiday until next week" Akashi said

"Our teachers have a meeting until tomorrow night, so we don't have classes" Momoi said

"Speaking of which…where's Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked

"Midorimacchi, said he's bringing Takao to the mall, so both of them are walking…our pedalling to the mall" Kise said

"And Muk-kun said he's also bringing…um…who's that again…let's just say someone to the mall too. I guess they're walking there" Momoi said

"Alright" Akashi said, "Toshiya, let's go now"

"As your wish sir" Furasawa said

* * *

_MALL_

"Finally, we're here" Kise said

"Now, Atsushi and Shintaro said they'll be here any minute now, so I suggest we should wait for them here" Akashi said

"I get dibs on that" Aomine said as he points to an empty seat

"No fair, Aominecchi. I was the first one who saw that" Kise said

"But I already called dibs, Kise" Aomine said

With that…an argument was born…

"Aomine-kun is sometimes a Baka" Momoi said

"He's been that way since Middle school" Kuroko said

"Where should we sit for the moment?" Akashi asked

"There are 5 empty seats over there" Kuroko said as he pointed 5 seats

"I'll get Aomine-kun" Momoi said as she walked to Aomine

"I'll get Kise-kun" Kuroko said as he walked to Kise

* * *

_2 MINUTES LATER_

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH" Kise said, "Where is Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi?"

"Why don't you keep quiet Kise" Aomine said

"It's been like 2 hours" Kise said

"Kise-kun, it's only been 2 minutes" Kuroko said

"It's impossible that we'll arrived in 2 hours Kise" a voice said

"Huh?!" Kise looked at the direction where it came from, it's Midorima and Takao.

"Finally, you're here" Aomine said

"Domo, Takao-kun" Kuroko greeted

"Hey, Kuroko" Takao greeted back

"Shintaro, where's Atsushi?" Akashi asked Midorima

"As usual, he's buying snacks with someone" Midorima replied

"We're back"

"Murasakibara-kun is here" Kuroko said, "and…Himuro-kun"

"How is Taiga?" Himuro asked Kuroko

"Fine" Kuroko replied

* * *

The Generation of Miracles walked inside a store. Then after a few minutes…

"KISE PLEASE SIGN MY NOTEBOOK"

"NO SIGN MINE"

"NO MINE"

"MINE"

…a lot of fans of Kise attacked him

"AHHHHHHH! KUROKOCCHI! MOMOICCHI! MIDORIMACCHI! AOMINECCHI! MURASAKIBARACCHI! AKASHICCHI! HELP MEEEEEEEE" Kise yelled

"This looks good on you Momoi-san" Kuroko said as he shows a costume of an angel and ignoring Kise

"It does look good on me" Momoi said, "Arigato, Tetsu-kun"

"This looks good on me" Takao said as he grabs a costume of a Mummy, "This looks good on you, Shin-chan" Takao said as he shows a costume of a detective

"Die, Takao" Midorima said and ignoring Kise **Meaning: Thank you**

"Atsushi, this looks good on you" Himuro said as he took a costume of a purple dragon

"Muro-chin, this looks good on you" Murasakibara said as he took a costume of a water dragon and ignoring Kise

"Satsuki, pick" Aomine said, "This werewolf costume or this Indian costume" and ignoring Kise

"The Indian costume. It reminds me the movie, The Life of Pi" Momoi said

"Tetsuya, which do you think is better for me to wear? This Devil costume, or this Vampire costume" Akashi said as he ignores Kise to Kuroko

"The vampire costume looks good on you" Kuroko said

"And this one looks good on you" Akashi said as he grabs a costume of a wizard

"Arigato, Akashi-kun"

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN" Kise yelled at them

"Hurry up Kise" Midorima said

"Pick up a costume already" Aomine said

"Fine…I choose this one" Kise said as he took a costume of an Egyptian Pharaoh

"Now that's done…let's pay for it" Akashi said

* * *

**Hey all! Thanks for reading this. Make sure to review**

***Masuko Jusuke - if you have read Finding Tetsuya 2, I mentioned Masuko there.**

**Next Chapter: The Party**

**"The G-Generation of M-Miracles are here" the Seirin Basketball team said**

**"Why are you here, Ahomine" Kagami asked Aomine**

**"Tetsu invited us" Aomine said, "And why is your costume a Tiger?"**

**"Shut up" Kagami said**

**Omake**

**"Are we there in Kurokocchi's school?" Kise asked**

**"No"**

**"Now?" Kise asked**

**"No"**

**"Now?" Kise asked**

**"No"**

**"Now?" Kise asked**

**"NO"**

**"Kise, just shut up…it's your fault we got into traffic" Aomine said**

**"How was it my fault?" Kise asked**

**"You got late because of your fans" Aomine said**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke: Halloween Special**

**Summary: Seirin High are making a Halloween Party in the gym. Everyone is invited, said Riko, but they didn't know that Kuroko told some other people. Note: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

_MALL LUNCH TIME_

"So…what now?" Kise asked

"We could look at the different stores here" Takao suggested

"We could go to the arcade" Himuro suggested too

"I'm hungry" Murasakibara said

"Let's just go to a restaurant" Akashi said

"Okay" all of them agreed. The first restaurant they saw is Tokyo Tokyo.

"So…who'll pay?" Himuro asked

"Rock Paper Scissors" Aomine asked, "The loser has to pay everything" as he crosses his arms

"Let's start" Midorima said

"Rock…Paper…Scissors…Shoot" everyone said

* * *

_3 MINUTES LATER_

"I want Pork Tonkatsu" Akashi said

"Me too" Takao said

"Fried Chicken Karaage, 1pc only" Midorima said

"2pc" Aomine said, "Satsuki will have the Teriyaki Bento"

"Atsushi and I will have Beef Misono Remix" Himuro said

"I'll just have Teriyaki" Kuroko said

"And the drinks…?"Kise asked

"Red Iced Tea" everyone said

"Why do I have to pay for all of you" Kise asked while crying

"You lose Ki-chan" Momoi said

"Besides, you're a model…so it's obviously you have extra money" Aomine said

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN" Kise cried out

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY AT SEIRIN'S GYM-6:00 PM_

The gym was really organized. There were a lot of decorations, games, snacks…especially candy. A lot of students brought their friends from different schools. Some of them dressed up as a Zombie, a Devil, a Bunny?, and other more you can think of

"This Halloween Party looks amazing" someone said

"Your school is cool, ****-kun" someone said

"All right, Welcome to Seirin High's Halloween Party" Suzuki said, "You can check out our Photo booth where the photographer will take pictures with your friends, the game booths, where you can win prizes, and lastly, the food area, where you can eat"

"Woah! That's a lot of food"

"I almost forgot…today, we'll be having a raffle and the top 10 Best Costumes. For the raffle, please sign your name over there *points to a desk where Riko is sitting*. Aida Riko is in charge for today's raffle" Suzuki said, "For the Minor prizes are a Digicam, a new cellphone, and 10, 000 yen"

"Woah"

"For 3rd Prize is a MacBook. For 2nd prize is a Trip for 3 to America. Lastly, the Grand Prize is 50,000 yen" Suzuki said

"50,000 YEN" everyone yelled

"That's right" Suzuki said, "Now good luck"

After the announcement…all the people lined up at the desk.

"It'll be so cool if we win one of the prizes" someone said

Then suddenly, some _unexpected _guests came inside the gym

"The G-Generation of M-Miracles are here" the Seirin Basketball team said

"Why are you here, Ahomine" Kagami asked Aomine, "You look like Pi from the movie, The Life of Pi

"Tetsu invited us" Aomine said, "And why is your costume a Tiger? You look like the tiger in the movie too"

"Shut up" Kagami said

"Domo Taiga" Himuro greeted to Kagami

"H-H-Himuro, what are you doing here?" Kagami asked

"Kuroko invited Atsushi, and Atsushi invited me. So I'm here" Himuro said

"Kise, where's Kasamatsu?" Takao asked Kise

"He got sick. So he couldn't make it" Kise replied

"Are you going to enter the raffle?" Hyuuga asked

"Yeah" Aomine said

"Akashi-kun, what'll we do first" Kuroko asked Akashi

"We could go to the game booths" Akashi said

"Why don't we split up at the moment…let's meet back here after 30 minutes" Midorima suggested

"I like the idea, Midorin" Momoi said

"Then it's settled" Akashi said, "We'll split up. Shintaro with Kazunari…"

"Why do you call me by my first name"

"Atsushi with Tatsuya" Akashi said, "Ryouta, Daiki, and Satsuki. While I'm with Tetsuya"

"Hai"

* * *

**Hey all, Do you like it? I hope so. Make sure you review**

**Next Chapter: Splitting moments**

**"SIGN MY PAPER, KISE"**

**"NO MINE"**

**"MINE"**

**"Hey, Hey, settle down. I have a lot of photos that I signed. So here" Kise said as he holds a lot of pictures of him**

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a lot of fan girls screamed**

**"Kise can I have a picture with you" one of the girls said**

**"Sure"**

**_FLASH_**

**Omake**

**"Rock…Paper…Scissors…Shoot" everyone said**

**Unexpected, everyone was scissors**

**"Rock…Paper…Scissors…Shoot" everyone said**

**Again, everyone was rock**

**"Rock…Paper…Scissors…Shoot" everyone said**

**Again, everyone was paper**

**"Why are we the same" Aomine said**

**"Rock…Paper…Scissors…Shoot" everyone said**

**"I'M HATING THIS GAME" Aomine yelled**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Basuke: Halloween Special**

**Summary: Seirin High are making a Halloween Party in the gym. Everyone is invited, said Riko, but they didn't know that Kuroko told some other people. Note: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

"The Generation of Miracles are here" Izuki said

"Sc-Scary" Kogenei said

"Let's spy on them" Riko suggested

"No" the Basketball team said in unison

* * *

_MIDORIMA AND TAKAO_

"Shin-chan, let's go to the photo booth" Takao said as he begs Midorima

"Later" Midorima said

"Come one, we'll be the first ones" Takao said

"Fine…" Midorima said

"Yay" Takao said as he raised both of his arms. Then he grabbed Midorima's arm and dragged him to the photo booth

"WHO WANTS TO TAKE PICTURES NOW?" the photographer shouted

"We want" Takao said as he raised his arm

"Well come here" the photographer said

"Now stand still"

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

"Do you want another copy?" the photographer asked

"Yes" Takao said

"Hold still…"

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

"Here are your two pictures" the photographer said as he handed the two pictures

"Arigato" both of them said

* * *

_KISE, AOMINE, AND MOMOI_

"SIGN MY PAPER, KISE"

"NO MINE"

"MINE"

"Hey, Hey, settle down. I have a lot of photos that I signed. So here" Kise said as he holds a lot of pictures of him

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a lot of fan girls screamed

"Kise can I have a picture with you" one of the girls said

"Sure"

"Where should we go?" Momoi asked

"We could sign up at the Raffle" Aomine suggested

"Let's sign everyone up" Kise said

"You write it down Kise" Aomine said

"What?!" Kise said, "Why me?"

"Because you're the nearest" Aomine said

"It's should be you, Aominecchi" Kise said, "You suggested it"

"Ki-chan's right, Aomine-kun" Momoi said, "You should be the one"

"Fine" Aomine said in defeat

* * *

_MURASAKIBARA AND HIMURO_

"Muro-chin, the food here is really good" Murasakibara said

"Yes. Yes it is, Atsushi" Himuro said

There's nothing to talk about any more

* * *

_AKASHI AND KUROKO_

"Akashi-kun, look at that stuff toy" Kuroko said as he pointed 2 teddy bears that has the colour of red and light blue

"Do you want those 2, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked

"Hai" Kuroko said

"Then let's play the game" Akashi said

Both of them walked to the booth

"Step right up, step right up. Throw the ball and the cans" the person said

"We want to play" Kuroko said

"Great…" the person said, "Each of you have 4 tries to hit the cans"

When they played the game, after 1 try, they knock out all the cans.

"Pick a prize"

"I want that red teddy bear" Akashi said

"I want that light blue teddy bear" Kuroko said

"Okay" the person said, "Here you go" he handed both the teddy bears to them

"Arigato"

* * *

**Hey all! Sorry if the story is short. I'm running out of ideas. Make sure to review**

**Next Chapter: The Raffle and the Top 10**

**"We should take a picture for all of us" Kuroko said**

**"It's a good thing I brought a camera" Takao said as he took his camera from his bag**

**"Picture time" Kise said**

**"How many will I take?" Takao said**

**"6" the Generation of Miracles said**

**"Hai" Takao said**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**"Here you go" Takao said as he handed the 6 pictures**

**Omake**

**"NOOOOO! THE FOOD IS ALL GONE" Murasakibara yelled**

**'That's because you ate it all' some of the students said**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuroko no Basuke: Halloween Special**

**Summary: Seirin High are making a Halloween Party in the gym. Everyone is invited, said Riko, but they didn't know that Kuroko told some other people. Note: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

The party is a blast. All the girls are happy because they got an autograph picture of their crush, Kise Ryouta. Now, it's time for the Top 10 best costumes.

"Okay, we'll be announcing the best costumes of today's Halloween Party" Suzuki said, "We have…Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya, Momoi Satsuki, Takao Kuzanari, and Kagami Taiga"

'Is it just me…or was it just luck' Everyone who was mentioned thought

"Please come up to the stage" Suzuki said, "So the people here can see your costumes"

**Kise – a Egyptian Pharaoh**

**Akashi – a Vampire**

**Kuroko – a Wizard**

**Midorima – a Detective**

**Murasakibara – a Purple Dragon**

**Himuro – a Water Dragon**

**Takao – a Mummy**

**Momoi – an Angel**

**Aomine – an Indian (Looks like Pi)**

**Kagami – a Tiger (From the Life of Pi)**

"Congratulations to all the 10 winners" Suzuki said

Everyone cheered and clapped, mostly Kise

* * *

"Now I will announce for the Raffle" Suzuki said, "The winner for the Digicam is…" "For the new cellphone is…" "The 10,000 is…" "For the 3rd prize winner is Kogenei Shinji"

"YES!" Kogenei yelled

"For the 2nd prize is Kagami Taiga" Suzuki said

'Now I believe it's luck' Kagami thought

"The Grand prize winner is…" Suzuki said, "Congratulations, you can get your prizes over there" he pointed Riko who is carrying the prizes, "Thanks for coming"

"This is the best Halloween Party" Momoi said

"I better get going" Himuro said then he left

"We should take a picture for all of us" Kuroko said

"It's a good thing I brought a camera" Takao said as he took his camera from his bag

"Picture time" Kise said

"How many will I take?" Takao said

"6" the Generation of Miracles said

"Hai" Takao said

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

**FLASH**

"Here you go" Takao said as he handed the 6 pictures

"Arigato"

"Even if we're from different schools…" Akashi said, "We should do this more often"

"Hai"

* * *

**Hey all! I'm really sorry this is also a short chapter. I really want to thank you all for reading this. And remember Review**

**Omake**

**"Even if we're from different schools…" Akashi said, "We should do this more often"**

**"I did not expect you would say that Akashicchi" Kise said**

**"What did you say, Ryouta?" Akashi said as he holds his scissors**

**"N-Nothing at all" Kise reacted**

**'Rest in Peace Kise-kun/ Kise/ Ki-chan/ Kise-chin' everyone thought**

**"5 LAPS AROUND YOUR WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD TOMORROW" Akashi said**

**'I'm going to die' Kise thought**


End file.
